


[podfic] Retrieved and Returned

by reena_jenkins



Category: DCU (Comics), Outsiders (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, F/M, Podfic, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Jade brings their daughter back.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jade Nguyen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Retrieved and Returned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Retrieved and Returned [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311824) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [elrohir podfic (elrohir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble

 **Length:** 00:03:27

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Retrieved%20and%20Returned_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
